


Breaking The Barriers

by Bleachwalk



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Acutally a lot of smut, Angst, Background Relationships, Doc is in the closet, Drinking, F/F, Implied Relationships, Light BDSM, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Rivals, Set way after outbreak, Slow Burn, Texting, The Author Regrets Everything, Yes Recruit is there, mentions of depression, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleachwalk/pseuds/Bleachwalk
Summary: Doc and Lion hated each other for the longest time. But over time, the two had grown repressed feelings for one another. One night of drinking had changed their relationship and can risk their jobs.





	1. Regret

It was a moment of pure silence and concentration as Lion and his team of Ash, Blitz, Buck, and Zofia, explore the building for the hostage. In the heat of battle between the terrorist and the operators, Blitz crouched to shield his team from raging bullets. Lion used his EE-ONE-D to track more of incoming terrorists. But when he was fighting for not only his life, but also the hostage's, he did hear his fellow op Blitz yell "Bomber!" This caused all five operators to run and scramble. Lion was the last one to exit as he laid a claymore near the exit that caused some damage to the bomber before he ran towards Lion. In a panic, he shot the bomber down and his team left the area with the hostage unharmed. Lion did suffer from a few bullet wounds and was forced to be treated by his one and only rival. Olivier was a somewhat likable guy but when it came to Gustave Kateb, his attitude changed drastically. The two had a grunge for a while now and honestly, Olivier didn't care anymore. While he sat in Kateb's office, he avoided eye contact with the doctor and when spoken to, he replied with a small grunt. When Gustave patched him up, he looked at Olivier, taking in his features. Olivier was quite handsome without his mask. He found himself staring at the younger male for a bit before Olivier cleared his throat. "Are you done yet Kateb?" he asked in a gruff tone, looking up at him. When Gustave came to his senses, he nodded and went back to work. "A thank you would be nice" he said sarcastically under his breath. Lion gave a small chuckle and left to a room provided by Rainbow. He sighed heavily and sat on his bed. Lera walked in without knocking, typical. "I heard you almost got blasted by a bomber" she stated, leaning on the door frame. She worried about Olivier on the field. Olivier sighed heavily and made no eye contact with his worried friend. "I wasn't afraid though but if I wasn't quick enough..." He paused for a moment. "Never mind. I won't dwell on it. I lived so what?" Lera wasn't surprised by the sudden aggression in Olivier's tone. "You could have died" she replied, glaring at him. In response, he gave a small grunt. Lera shrugged it off. "Anyway, there's some new people on the team now so we're going out for drinks. You're welcome to come if you want. Maybe some alcohol can fix your sour attitude". With that, she left the room. Olivier didn't drink a lot but it would be nice to socialize. When night time came, the S.A.S, Spetsnaz, GSG 9, and GIGN operators got together at a local bar. Of course the first person to get wasted was Seamus, like always. However, Gustave and the rest of the GIGN were drinking lightly. Olivier sat on the side lines, drinking little. He had shown up wearing nothing but a causal black shirt and jeans. Like always, he wore his crucifix. He wasn't alone at this little table though. His great friend Gilles was sitting with him, making small talk. But sometimes Oliver didn't pay attention to the conversation. He drank a little more, feeling a little intoxicated. Gustave walked over to the two, drunk off his ass. He smiled and put his hand on Olivier's shoulder, causing the fellow French man to tense up a bit. "Why are you guys sitting by yourselves?" he asked, slurring his words a bit. Gilles smiled at the doctor's behavior. "Just talking Gustave. Maybe you should lay off the drinking a bit" he warned with a small chuckle. Of course Gustave was a bit naive when he was drunk so he dismissed him with a shrug. Olivier moved Gustave's hand off his shoulder with a grunt. He barely spoke to the doctor at all and kept a sour attitude. A little saddened, Gustave walked off to talk with the other operators. Marius, who watched from a distance, spoke to his over dramatic doctor friend. Gustave slurred about Olivier's attitude even though he didn't usually care. Olivier was distant so he drank more and began to feel like a teenager again. He danced to some to random rave song until he felt someone bump into him. When he looked down, he saw Gustave there, looking into his blue eyes drunkenly. Olivier did not what to think of the situation at all, considering the fact he was completely wasted and so was poor Gustave. A new song came on, the beat blaring through the speakers. Olivier shrugged off the strange encounter and began dancing, not aware that he was grinding against the doctor. Of course Gustave was shocked but didn't stop him. Being at this age, Kateb was never sexually active so the very little friction did arouse him a bit. Being in a drunken state, Doc turned around and pulled the taller male down to his level before he gave him a drunken kiss. Olivier was nervous for sure but he returned the sloppy kiss with slight hesitation. The two enemies had shoved their feelings aside just this one night. Olivier then realized what he was doing and his face turned a deep shade of red as he pushed through the crowds of people, leaving the poor doctor by himself. This was just one of Olivier's biggest regrets. His close friend Gilles had witnessed the encounter between the two but kept his mouth shut till the next day.


	2. Embarrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A texting chapter! I'll use the ops code names for texting purposes only or when they are in battle. Montagne will be shortened down to Monty

Olivier woke up in his apartment with a pounding headache. He sat up slowly and groaned as he heard his phone chime, indicating that there was a message for him. He picked up his phone and saw a message from his friend Gilles.

Monty: Hey Oli, hope you're doing okay. You were really upset last night, so can I come over so we can talk about it?

Lion: Sure? But what happened last night? Was it bad?

Monty: Maybe. I just know you're not going to like it.

With that, Olivier got out of bed and cleaned himself up before getting the apartment ready for Gilles. When his best friend came over, he opened the door happily. He was curious of what had happened last night. The two sat down in the living room on the couch as they faced each other. Olivier sighed heavily. "Okay Gilles, what happened last night?" he asked, concerned. Olivier rarely drank at all and whatever he did was probably going to stop him from drinking. Gilles was flustered and a bit nervous to spill the truth, afraid maybe Olivier would snap at Gustave. But he gave a heavy sigh and looked his best friend in the eyes. "I saw you kiss Gustave yesterday. You two were grinding on each other and I wasn't sure if I could step in or night" he explained, making it quick and not too much detail. Olivier let it sink in for a bit. He kissed Gustave. The person he had a grudge with for years. The person he hates almost the most. Olivier felt his face heat up slightly. The memories came in. He remembered now. He remembered grinding against Gustave's soft ass and kissing his inexperienced lips. Why was he thinking like this? He hated Gustave and Gustave hated him. He looked at his friend. "It's not a big deal really. It was a drunken mistake. Won't happen again" was all Olivier could say. But he wanted it to happen again and he wasn't sure why. After chatting with Gilles, he went to the closest church to help out in order to clear his mind. Gustave however, he remembered a lot of last night even if he was barely sober. But every time he thought about it, he thought about how much of a bad person he thought Olivier was. No matter what, he still had a grudge with the fellow French male. Gustave was gay for sure but he was in the closet about it to the rest of the operators for personal reasons. But Olivier? He was not so sure. He assumed the man was straight because he had a relationship with a woman at some point. But he could be wrong to assume. In his little daze of questioning his enemy's sexuality, Lera walked in. "Daydreaming again Gustave?" she said in a teasing tone. Of course the medic snapped out of his daze and composed himself. "Just tired. Is training already over?" he asked. Lera nodded. "Yeah but Poor Olivier was kinda, distracted. I'm going to assume you did something to tick him off" she explained. It was no secret that Olivier had a sour attitude after interactions with Gustave. But it was late in the afternoon and Gustave hasn't seen his enemy today at all. "No. Must have been from his hangover" Gustave replied with a shrug. He thought Olivier would just forget the whole incident and move on but that was possibly not the case for this matter. Maybe they could talk it out or something. But Gustave knew how stubborn Olivier can be. It was worth a try though. He got the address to Olivier's place from Gilles despite warning the male that Olivier was not really in the mood to see him. But Gustave paid the French male a visit anyway. When he arrived at the apartment, he knocked on the door nervously. Olivier opened the door, expecting Lera or Gilles. But when he saw Gustave, he wanted to close the door. But instead, he gave an icy cold glare. "What are you doing here Kateb?" he asked in a more disappointed tone. The doctor stood there awkwardly for a minute before he spoke. "Just wanted to talk" he trailed off. Olivier raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Is that so?" he scoffed. "What is there to talk about?". Gustave felt embarrassed. But at the same time, he knew this was a bad idea. "About the kiss" he mentioned. This caught Olivier's attention and his face began getting a little pink. "What about it? Didn't mean a damn thing" the younger male replied defensively. Gustave nodded. "I know but, I wanted to apologize". This came to a surprise to Olivier because this was a moment he never had with the doctor. He dropped his cold attitude for a minute. "Oh..." he trailed off, a bit speechless. "I'm sorry too". There was an awkward silence between the two and certain tension. Gustave wanted affection but he wasn't sure what Olivier wanted and frankly, Olivier didn't know either. The two said their goodbyes and parted ways for the night. It was going to be a long day tomorrow for the both of them.


	3. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivier struggles with his feelings for Gustave and decides to talk it out only to get closer.

It was just a check up so Olivier had no reason to be nervous, right? He walked in the office, smiling as he saw the sight of the doctor straightening up his messy desk. He took a seat in a small chair and crossed his arms. "Hey doc" he greeted in a friendly tone, straying away from his gruff voice. Gustave looked up and met his gaze with small smile. "Ah well good afternoon to you too Olivier" he said with a tired voice. Gustave did overwork himself a lot but he was dedicated to his job both in the office and out in the field. The check up was smoothly but often times, Olivier would find himself being flustered at the doctor's touch. He didn't know how he felt about Gustave at all. He admired his work, he really did. But he felt like they could get more closer. Of course he spoke to his good friend Gilles about it. "I think you might fancy him" he replied bluntly as he cleaned off his shield. Olivier sighed and crossed his arms as he leaned on the doorframe. "No. I could never. Love will interfere with our work" was the only reply he could come up with. But Gilles wasn't having it. "Just try it and if it doesn't work, just break it off". Sighing again, Olivier shook his head. "It's not right. Gustav is probably not gay" he replied. Gilles laughed a bit. "You kidding? I've seen him hitting on men before. Maybe you'll have a chance". Olivier wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, afraid of putting his job in jeopardy. After training, he gave the doctor a visit. He walked in, confident. Gustave was sitting at his desk analyzing a file about a hostage that had gotten injured a few weeks ago. "Hey doc, you got a minute?" Olivier called, receiving a look from Gustave. The frenchman nodded, closing the file. "Of course, what's on your mind?" He asked in a soft tone. Olivier smiled as he sat in a chair across from Gustave. "Well, I want to be closer to you. In a sorta friend way. We don't rely hate each other anymore" he explained with slight awkwardness in his words. Gustave was a bit speechless, never seeing Olivier so vulnerable and open. "Olivier, I never really hated you. I was just angry because of what had happened during the outbreak". That alone made Olivier look Gustave in the eyes with a smile. "I didn't hate you either. It was a tragedy for both of us..." He trailed off, going quiet after a while. Gustave sighed, looking at the younger male with a look. A questionable look. He was gay but never told anyone that except closer ops on the team. He wanted to lean over and kiss Olivier to get the repressed feelings out of the way. But he held back, worried he would get punched in the jaw or yelled at even though Olivier was more tame than before. The two sat in silence for a while before Gustave sighed. "Olivier, can you keep a secret?" He asked quietly. He colleague looked at him, nodding slowly. Gustave mustered up the courage to finally say it; "I'm a homosexual..." he admitted with a flustered face. He wasn't sure if that was right thing to do because of Olivier's strange silence. After what seemed like forever, Olivier smiled. "Didn't think you were the type to take it up the ass" he joked with a heartfelt chuckle. Gustave gave him a playful nudge. "Well, what about you hm?" He asked curiously. Olivier crossed his arms. "Bisexual" he said bluntly. That was news to Gustave, always assuming the man was straight cause he had a child. But either way, it made him happy to finally have a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like the pacing of this fic so far? Hopefully things aren't moving too fast. Other ships will be involved don't you worry. Maybe the next chapter will be smut or a wholesome filler Also I have another fic in the works atm so stay tuned.


	4. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rumor goes around about a certain quiet op

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smut chapter. Hopefully I won't butcher the names too much. The format might be a little different though.

There was rumor that went around that Chul had fallen for Masaru. It was a bit surprising considering that Chul was a loner and was silent most of the time. But Masaru was charismatic and outgoing, completely the opposite. The rumor was started by good, old, Craig. Craig was Chul's closest friend and had trained the young man over time. But he saw the way Chul acted, especially towards the older Japanese male. He had his suspicions due to interactions between the ops. For example, he caught Chul hugging Masaru after training. But he could be wrong. Perhaps the two were friends. It just didn't seem that way in Craig's eyes.  
One day while trying to confront his dear friend, he stopped at the door to hear a conversation between Masaru and Chul. 

"Let's try something new" said Masaru in a soft tone. He was already stripped of his clothing and complicated uniform. 

Chul only gave a small nod. He was still quiet but was often having conversations with Craig and his lover. He still wore his mask at times but when it was off, he was a different person. Short, black hair, brown eyes, and fair skin that bared a few broken scars. He was handsome and even Masaru showered him in compliments behind closed doors.  
The Japanese male went to a little closet in his room that contained mostly bullet proof vests, armor, casual clothing, and his uniform that he wore on the field. He dug through things while his silent lover began to strip. Chul did have scars from horrid memories he didn't want to remember. But he knew he couldn't run away from his past as it haunted him often. In a moment where Chul gets a bad memory, Masaru would comfort him and tell him how things were going to be okay. When Masaru came out from the closet, he had held something in his hands. It was some time of red rope. Bondage was one of the things Masaru was rumored to be into along with other kinks that cannot be listed. But some of the rumors were certainly true. Masaru smirked at his lover, walking over to him. Chul was quiet as always, not having much to say about his situation. But he knew what Masaru wanted and how bad he wanted it so he wasted no time. He stood up, taking the rope from his lover. The Korean man knew how to tie Masaru up the way he wanted; shibari being one of the many things he learned by practicing secretly. Masaru purred as he was tied up tightly, the pain being a huge turn on. He was no stranger to sex, let alone anal so he was prepared to take on whatever Chul had in store for him. He was bounded and bent over on the bed, unable to touch himself or move. Chul smirked but it was brief before he slapped Masaru's ass hard, leaving a red mark behind. He did it again with more force, causing the Japanese man to yelp despite being turned on by it. "So cute..." Chul said in a very soft tone. He looked down at Masaru's body before he began to jerk himself off, letting out soft grunts and stifled moans. The mere thought of Masaru letting out a moan of his name made him hard in an instant. Even the toughest ops can crack every once in a while. Getting lube from the dresser, he coated his cock and even lubed up his lover. "Are you ready?" He asked in a more softer tone, positioning himself. When Masaru gave a nod of confirmation, Chul wasted no time and shoved his cock deep inside the older male. Masaru was a bit shocked at first and let out a surprising yelp that scared Chul for a second. Chul decided to thrust hard and deep, making his lover whine and moan softly. Chul could have gagged him but he loved his voice so much. He continued at the rough pace, speeding up at times to hear Masaru beg for him to slow down or the sound of skin slapping against skin. Masaru's moans filled the room as they got louder and they synched with Chul's quiet grunts and moans. Of course Masaru swore in his native Japanese, begging for more after each hard thrust. "I'm close" Chul said in a barely audible tone that Masaru didn't hear because of how loud he was moaning. Chul leaned down, kissing and sucking on skin in order to leave a memento. It didn't take long for Chul to hit his lover's prostate hard, causing Masaru to nearly scream in pleasure. He knew that there was going to be a long talk if anyone heard the Japanese male. Without warning, Chul had reached his climax about the same time his lover did, filling the man up with his cum while the older man had spilled his seed all over the bedsheets. Heavy breathing filled the room as Chul pulled out, watching his seed leak from his lover's destroyed hole. There was a lot to clean and explain. Craig, who was behind the door the whole time, had stood there with a disgusted look. He wasn't disgusted by the relationship or Chul's decision but he was disgusted at the fact he was turned on by it. "What the fuck..." He muttered before walking away quickly, scarred by what he had heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's rusty. I haven't written any passionate smut in a while let alone with fandoms


	5. Repressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definitely no gay shit *sweats nervously* Lion and Doc have repressed feelings and eventually they hang out at Doc's place. This is the moment you've waited for

It was just a casual night in Gustave's home. He wore a robe and relaxed on his rather large couch with a glass of wine as he watched some pointless show. He was alone so he was stuck with his thoughts. He thought about how smoothly work was going but soon his thoughts drifted over to Olivier. He was glad that they could push their hatred aside and maintain a friendship. Though some days Gustave felt that the relationship could be stronger. He wanted more out of Olivier and his mind would always haunt him with intrusive thoughts. Sometimes he felt as if he wanted to grab the French man and kiss him in front of all the ops.  
Gustave took a sip of his wine and chuckled. He didn't see Olivier being interested in him at all due to history. But it was a nice thought to have. He thought about Olivier wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him in a gentle embrace. He thought about the French male's soft lips on his own before his thoughts got more carried away. It wasn't right. Gustave knew it wasn't. No because they were men, but because they knew it would effect work performance and cost him his job. But feelings were there and they were strong, painfully telling him to give into his needs. Gustave sighed and took another sip of his wine, trying to push the thoughts away. Olivier on the other hand, sat in his apartment reading a book while laying in bed. He was trying to focus but the thought of Gustave plagued his mind. He liked the doctor quite a lot, finding him attractive in many ways. But he could never see a relationship actually work despite fantasizing it for a while now. He sighed in disappointment as he continued his book. Thoughts lingered in his mind once again and this time they seemed to be here to stay. The way Olivier thought about Gustave was rather unprofessional but sometimes he didn't mind. He loved Gustave but he knew the risks. He wanted to take the advice from Gilles but couldn't muster up the courage to ask the doctor out on a nice date. Olivier was sometimes open with Lera and Gilles but often bottled up emotions around the other ops. With his thoughts invading his mind, he closed his book and got his phone out and gave a text to Gustave.

**Lion: Are you busy Gustave?**

**Doc: No why?**

**Lion: I'm coming over**

With no hesitation, he got dressed and began to leave the apartment. He headed up to Gustave's house, a little nervous but hid it well. He knocked on the door gently and waited. There was the sound of shuffling around before Gustave opened the door, slightly tipsy but had a clear state of mind. The two exchanged greetings before Olivier walked in. "Would you like a glass of wine?" Gustave asked calmly, sitting on the couch. Olivier shook his head and sat next to him. "No thanks. Not in the mood". That wasn't his only reason for not drinking though. The two spoke had conversations that went from topic to topic from the other ops to silly recruit moments. At times that were quiet, watching whatever was on TV. Gustave looked over at Olivier and admired him. He found the younger male very attractive from his hair to his perfect body. But of course, Gustave caught himself staring far too long and this caused Olivier to face him. The two looked in each other's eyes for a second and it felt strange. They both felt the same attraction without knowing so it was intense. Without thinking, Olivier placed his hand on Gustave's thigh gently as he looked the doctor in the eyes. Gustave was a little taken back but he stayed quiet as tension grew. He took a risk, leaning forward. Olivier did the same as he placed his lips upon the doctor's. It was a gentle kiss at first that was soft and tame. But it got intense and passionate. Gustave found himself on Olivier's lap, arms wrapped around his neck while Olivier's were wrapped around his waist. He felt the younger male slip in his tongue in his mouth and purred at the foreign warmth. After a while, the two pulled away to catch their breath. It was quiet aside from the sounds of the TV and the soft panting. They looked one another in the eyes, flustered, not sure what to say. It felt so right despite being so wrong. "We shouldn't be doing this Olivier. You know how Six would feel if he found out" Gustave said as he messed with Olivier's hair slightly. Olivier gave a small smile. "He doesn't need to know. We've had these feelings for a while. No need to hide them anymore" was the reply he gave as he held the smaller male close to him. "No need to worry..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw "Six" is Harishva Pandey, commander of team Rainbow (the new commander at least) :) Also sorry if this was too cheesy or sappy

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fandom fanfic that isn't a one shot. More depth on the other operator relationships will come in later chapters. This is my first time using Ao3 btw because I'm used to Wattpad's format. Siege is my favorite game so some feedback would be appreciated. This story focuses primarily on Doc and Lion but I wanted to throw more stuff in.


End file.
